Another Dawn
by Pyro Bear
Summary: What if Dawn wasn't Buffy's sister? She's Oliver Wood's daughter. A spunky Gryff fifth year who has a tendency to getg into trouble with her best friend, Connor. HP x-over
1. It's Like Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own Angel the Series. If I did, I wouldn't be covering my ass with one of these dumbass disclaimers. Also Angel and Spike would be naked a lot more often, Tara would be alive, Lindsey would be a non-evil lawyer (if there is such a thing…if not, he's just the sexy one), and Dawn and Connor would actually be together. Again, I do not own any of this. 

This is an answer to a challenge. Here it is: _This is a Dawn crossover challenge. What if the monks sent Dawn to someone else to protect? You don't have to use Glory or anything else from Buffy if you don't want to. In fact, some of these ideas would probably work better if you only used Dawn. This can be a crossover wit anything you can think of._

This is my answer. This will have Buffy characters, so have fun later on (when they show)

_"The hardest thing in this world to do is to live in it."_

Dawn awoke with a start. "What the bloody hell?" she blinked as the sun assaulted her eyes.

"Language," Dawn's father, a man by the name of Oliver Wood, walked into his daughter's room.

She scowled, "Your friends taught it to me," she declared. The sprightly five year old leapt out of bed and headed to the bathroom as her father started to pull out her uniform.

"Don't listen to anything they say," Oliver scowled, letting his imagination running away from him. He was thinking about what wild and crazy things his friends, fellow Quidditch players, were teaching her.

"Anything?" Dawn came back into her room, a sly grin on her face.

Oliver sighed; sometimes his daughter got the best of him. "Not anything. But let's get you dressed. School today."

After he left his daughter to her own devices for the next thirty minutes, he went to check to see if the morning post had arrived yet. The Daily Prophet sat on the windowsill like it did every morning. The delivery owl was always prompt and never waited longer than he had to. Oliver had taken to leaving the tip next to the bowl of water and owl treats.

An owl's hoot brought him out of his thoughts. He turned and there was Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl. "Hello Hermes," he said smiling. Oliver remembered when Percy had gotten his owl from his parents. He had been so proud. But he hated the thought that they had spent so much money on him. Percy told Oliver that he was even thinking of returning it and buying something useful for his parents instead.  Their friendship was an odd one. Oliver Wood was the dashing Quidditch captain who captured the hearts of fellow students. Percy Weasley was the quiet studious head boy. That's probably why they were such good friends.

Relieving the bird of its burden, Oliver began to read the letter Percy had sent him.

"Oliver," it read. "I ask you a favor, a cousin of mine, Wesley, is coming back to England from the States. He has his nephew with him, the same age as Dawn. I was wondering if you would meet him at Heathrow and show him around. Thank you, Percy."

Oliver grinned. He remembered Wesley. The boy was three years older than himself, quiet, very much like Percy, without the red hair. He was a fellow Gryffindor. He didn't know he had a sibling. The sibling could have been a squib, but Weasley's didn't have squibs for relatives. Oliver didn't think about it long for Dawn had rushed down stairs, hair streaming behind her. Strands of gold intermixed with chocolate to make a russet curtain. 

"Is that from Uncle Perce?" she asked, excited.

Percy was her godfather, and a damn good one. She loved the man as much as she loved her father. He was like a big teddy bear to her. And if it were possible, she would drag him about as if he was one. It always served as amusement for Oliver when Percy would come over and would promptly begin to play with the little girl.

Oliver's smile widened. "Yes it is. He was asking me to do a favor for him. Now why don't you turn around and I'll tell you while I braid your hair." Dawn turned around as her father began the task of managing her hair. 

"What's the favor? Does it involve candy?" Dawn asked, trying not to fidget. 

"It could," Oliver admitted, knowing exactly what would get Dawn listen to him. "It's from Percy. His cousin is coming back to England from the States, with his nephew, whose your age. He wanted me to meet Wesley, that's his cousin, at London's airport. And show him around, because in the years he's been away magical England has changed, and he has a little boy with him."

"But boys are icky. Why would Uncle Perce ask you to do something like that?" Dawn got up and spun around. The two braided pigtails swinging about her.

"Because it's being nice. Do you remember why being nice is so important?" Oliver asked. He was glad Dawn thought boys were icky. Hopefully she would always think that.

"Because if you're nice to someone, they'll be nice to you!" Dawn informed him. "Ms. Caddock told us so."

Oliver nodded. "That's right, now what do you say, split a muffin?" he held out his hand as they walked into the kitchen. But not before Oliver wrote out his reply to Percy and sent Hermes off.

"Remember, be nice to the other kids," Oliver told his daughter. It was unneeded, really. There were never major problems, and he liked to believe it was because he taught her to fight with her words, not with her hands. But it was probably because Julia Caddock herself.

Oliver had gone to school with Julia, she was three years a head of him, and in Hufflepuff, but Oliver had liked her well enough. She was always willing to help anyone, regardless of house. She even helped the Slyetherins, at least the ones who approached her. Maybe that's why she was head girl in her seventh grade. But now she was a muggle certified teacher as well as a wizarding one. She taught mostly the children who had a muggle parent as well as a magical one. She wasn't alone; in fact the school that she taught at was Ghawrots, of which the teaching staff was made up of completely wizards and witches with teaching certificates in both worlds.

Smiling at Julia before he hugged his daughter goodbye, Oliver left his daughter's school and made his way to the Ministry. He wanted to know why Percy needed this favor from him. And he had time before he had to be in Yorkshire, where the Puddlemere United team practiced.

Oliver was sitting in Percy's office as he walked in. "Oliver!" Percy exclaimed in surprise. "Is everything alright? Is Dawn okay?"

Oliver laughed and nodded. "I just wanted to see why I'm going to be showing Wesley around, and not you."

Percy looked at his friend. "Wesley has his nephew, which is more like his godson, with him. Connor, I believe is name is, and he's five. Dawn's five, and I thought you two would have something to talk about, other than Hogwarts of course."

Oliver nodded, "I told Dawn about that, and she wanted to know why we had to show them around. And I quote, 'Boys are icky'." 

"Let's hope it stays like that," Percy said quickly. Once he realized what he said, the tips of his ears went red. Oliver just laughed. Quickly Percy changed the subject, "Wesley intends on teaching at Hogwarts. He'll be teaching Magical and Mystical Lore. Supposedly it's a sister class to Care of Magical Creatures. Of course, it's mostly theory, unless Wesley had changed much, which I highly doubt."

"So a Weasley cousin is teaching at Hogwarts? It's only the beginning I suppose. So whose the next Weasley to enter our Alma Mater?" Oliver asked.

"Harvey, Bill's oldest. He's 12, going into his second year. Benjamin, George's boy, is next," Percy reported, pointing to the pictures on his walls. 

They were covered with nieces and nephews and his goddaughter. The only thing that seemed to be missing was picture of a spouse and children of him. Percy always claimed that he was too wrapped up in his work to be involved with somebody. But everyone could see the longing in his eyes when he was at his siblings' houses. It was common knowledge that Penelope Clearwater broke his heart. Percy was afraid that he'd get hurt again, so he played it safe. Percy Weasley was notorious for playing it safe. 

"Oh, mum wanted me to invite you to dinner. She's celebrating Wesley coming back home," Percy said.

Oliver smiled, "I couldn't intrude," he told Percy.

"I insist. Or rather my mum does. She won't take no for an answer. She's practically adopted you like she did with Harry. You wouldn't want a scarlet letter would you?" Percy jested.

Oliver shook his head. Mrs. Weasley was famous for her temper, and her howlers.

"Connor," Wesley Whyndam-Pryce shook his "nephew" awake. He knew he was taking a risk by doing this.

But Wesley was now a risk taker. Gone was the hesitant young man that had left the magic world for the supernatural one. He took a risk by taking part of a vampire's family. He lived to tell about it, but the ever-fading scar on his neck still told the tale. Small puncture wounds, from a vampire, were hidden under a collar. He had gone to retrieve Connor from the world he had lived. It was hellish and it took months for Wesley to make sure Connor was ready to face the outside world, let alone the magical world.

But today was the day. He was taking the risk. He was taking an unnatural person and bringing him into a world that was not his, close, but not his. Wesley was bringing Connor into his own world, his magical world.

Percy, his cousin, had informed him that a friend was going to pick Connor and himself up. This friend would have a daughter Connor's age, five. Her name was Dawn, and Percy was her godfather.

"We there yet?" Connor asked, rubbing his eyes. Surprisingly Connor wasn't afraid of the strange world he was brought into, he took to it like a duck would to water. Part of it could have been instinct, but another part was that he was so young.

"Yes Connor, we are. Now follow me," Wesley told him, making sure Connor was carrying his knapsack that held the teddy bear Angel had bought for him. Angel was a sensitive subject for Wesley. He didn't want to poison Connor's mind about his biological father, but then again, the boy's father tried to kill him. When asked, Wesley just replied that his father wasn't able to take care of him at the moment. He promised himself that he would tell Connor when he came of age.

As they entered the airport, Wesley looked around for someone he would recognize. Percy said he would send a friend, so Wesley tried to think of the friends of Percy's that he knew. There was the Penelope girl, but he had heard from Bill that they had stopped going out. There was Oliver, but wasn't he busy with Quidditch? Last he heard of the Gryffindor Keeper was that he was playing for Puddlemere United.

"Wesley Whyndam-Pryce?" A voice called, causing Wesley to turn around, as did Connor, whose hand had found a way into Wesley's.

"Oliver Wood!" Wesley recognized the younger man. He still had that dark brown hair and green eyes. "I thought that you would be busy off playing Quidditch."

The younger man shrugged, "I've found that it's not life. And I'm not captain, so that leaves more free time for me. I have someone I'd like you to meet," he flashed a grin and stepped to the side quickly, revealing a pixie like girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She tried to follow, but Oliver wouldn't let her. "This is my daughter, Dawn."

"Hello Dawn," Wesley greeted. "Percy has told me about you."

She looked up through long lashes. "You know Uncle Perce?" she asked.

He nodded, "He is my cousin." Her mouth formed an o. "And I have someone I'd like you to meet, Connor, my nephew." Connor stood next to him, observing the two strangers with a critical eye. Sometimes Connor acted older than he should.

"Boys are gross," Dawn remarked, earning a grin from Wesley and a stern look from Oliver.

"Takes one to know one," Connor said back. This time Oliver grinned while Wesley glared.

Dinner at the Weasley house was like any other affair there. It was loud, noisy, chaotic, but most all full of love. Dawn ran into the kitchen to see what kind of sweets she could get from Ginny or Percy if he was around. She would also go looking for Molly Weasley who always had something for the girl she felt was her only granddaughter. Connor stayed next Wesley, suspicious of the new people. Only when Molly come out and give him a big hug and cookie did he warm up.

Dawn was actually he one who saved him lots of embarrassment. Fred and George, always eager to try out a new product on a new person, were about to give him a suspicious candy, when Dawn stepped in.

"Didn't you're mum teach you better?" she asked, her mouth set in a straight line, hands on her hips. She looked just like Molly Weasley, without the height and red hair. "Connor's new. Don't be mean!" she stomped her foot. Both twins were so amused by this little girl standing up to them that they just walked away.

"You didn't have to do that," Connor grumbled once they were left alone.

Dawn turned, her hands still on her hips. "That's what you think. I hope the next time they offer something, you take it, and you turn into a flobberworm!" she pranced off.

Connor followed her. "They can do that?" he asked, strangely curious. He didn't know what a flobberworm was, but it didn't sound very pleasant. "That's like magic!"

Dawn turned around, rolling her eyes. She had seen one of her father's friends do it, and it had looked cool. "Duh!" she said.


	2. Chicken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own Angel the Series. If I did, I wouldn't be covering my ass with one of these dumbass disclaimers. Also Angel and Spike would be naked a lot more often, Tara would be alive, Lindsey would be a non-evil lawyer (if there is such a thing…if not, he's just the sexy one), and Dawn and Connor would actually be together. Again, I do not own any of this. 

This is an answer to a challenge. Here it is: _This is a Dawn crossover challenge. What if the monks sent Dawn to someone else to protect? You don't have to use Glory or anything else from Buffy if you don't want to. In fact, some of these ideas would probably work better if you only used Dawn. This can be a crossover wit anything you can think of._

This is my answer. This will have Buffy characters, so have fun later on (when they show)

~*~ Five Years Later ~*~

"Dad…you're so slow!" Dawn came into her father's bedroom. He rolled over and groaned, eliciting a devilish grin from his daughter. "Daddy…" she called in a sing song voice as she crawled up on the bed. "Daddy…it's time to get up." When he groaned again, she stood. "Daddy!" she bounced slightly. "It's time," she bounced harder. "to get up!" This time she continued to bounce until her Dad sat up.

Oliver's dark brown hair was mussed and all to one side. "What do you want?" he mumbled.

She looked down at him. "You haven't forgotten have you?" she flopped down. "You must be getting old. Amelie LeBeau said if your parents start forgetting things, they're old." She looked at him, grinning. "You're old, aren't you?"

Oliver looked back, "I'm 30, not 300. I'm not old."

Dawn shook her head, her dark hair whipping about her face at times. "You're old," she insisted. She began to giggle as her father attacked her, tickling her.

"Old huh?" he asked as he halted, his daughter was crying slightly from laughing so hard and slightly out of breath. "It's time to get up any way. Now go get something to wear, you have your fieldtrip today," he reminded her. Dawn jumped up, excited, she tore out of the room, the prospect of having a day of fun instead of boring old classes exciting her. "Appropriate dress!" he called after her.

"I know!" she yelled back, already in her room, clawing through her closet.

Connor looked at his uncle. "Why are you going to LA again?" he asked. He was a bright boy, he knew he had been born in LA. But he had been taken away from his father because the man wasn't able to take care of him. His uncle had helped set it up, thinking it was for the best. He thought Connor would be brought up on a farm in the state of Utah. But the man he had been given to had jumped into a portal where he had spent the first five years of his life. His uncle had gone and got him, and brought him back. He still had nightmare about that place sometimes, but his uncle didn't need to know that.

"I told you, I have unfinished business to attend to," Wesley told the ten year old.

Connor scowled, looking remarkably like his father, light brown hair standing straight up. Connor had found the usefulness of a product called hair gel. "You do this every year. Can't you just finish it for once?"

Wesley hid his smile from his young charge. "Hopefully this will be the last year. Now," he changed the subject, "are you ready for your field trip today?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm not five anymore you know." He started to count off on his fingers, "I won't wander off, I'll be polite, I'll listen. Anything I forgot?"

"You're being impertinent," Wesley remarked as they left the house. "Here," he handed  Connor a comb. "Comb your hair." Connor scowled again, but didn't say anything.

Wesley dropped Connor off and watched as he walked up to the doors and slipped into the school. "Be good," he said, more for his benefit than Connor's. He drove off; he had something to do.

"You'll be good right?" Oliver looked at his now ten-year-old daughter. Gone were the braided pigtails of childhood. They were replaced with a single French braid down her back that would be gone soon. His little girl was growing up so quickly.

Dawn turned. "Always," she smiled and kissed his cheek while opening the door. "Catch the quaffle. Make those rookies realize who their playing, one of the best Keepers England has ever seen. Make them frustrated." Grinning, she bounced out of the car and to the open doors of the school. Before she went in, she waved to her father.

The first person she saw as she entered the school was her best friend Connor. It was strange really, both of them couldn't stand the other when they first met. Then Dawn had told the ever-famous Weasley twins off for attempting to trick Connor into eating one of their candies. They had become allies, then acquaintances, then friendly, then friends, and now they were best friends.

Today they weren't in uniforms, as they were going out into London, and the uniforms were not always practical. Though some students still insisted on wearing them. "Slytherins for sure," Dawn whispered into Connor's ear.

They knew they were going into Hogwarts, and they were sure that they were going to be in Gryffindor. Almost all the Woods were, some were in Ravenclaw, and even fewer were in Hufflepuff. None were in Slytherin. It was the same for Connor.

"Where do you think we're going?" Connor asked as they waited in their classroom.

"Ministry Tour and Parliament Tour. It's supposed to be see your government day. Or something like that." Dawn shrugged, and began to adjust her sweater. "Do you think we'll get a jumper for Christmas from Grandma Molly?"

"Don't we every year?" Connor remarked. He was bored, and he wanted to know what his uncle was hiding from him.

Faith looked around the simple room and studied the men and lone woman who sat in front of her. On her left sat the district attorney. It was her parole meeting and she willed herself not to lose her temper. She had to stay calm. She had to get out. She had to get out for Tara.

Tara was Willow's girlfriend. Was being the operative word. The redheaded witch destroyed herself through magic. She let it eat at her core, and eventually it became a drug. A drug that destroyed her, but she couldn't live without it. She withered away, as Tara took care of her. Willow had died months ago. But Tara still visited. She had first met Faith when Willow came to visit.

Visit wasn't the right word. She came to tell of Angel and Buffy's wedding. It was like she was rubbing Faith's face in something she had tried to destroy. Faith hadn't tried to destroy it, not this Faith anyway. But once Willow had stood, ready to go, Tara smiled and said she would come back to talk.

And she did. They became friends. Which was odd because Tara was a quiet, stuttering, shy, 'good girl' witch. Faith was an outspoken, laidback, adventurous, 'bad girl' slayer. They were opposites, and maybe that's why they worked. Tara didn't have to worry about Faith being consumed by magic.

"So, Ms. Wilkinson, why do you think you should be let out?" the lone woman asked.

Faith took a deep breath; it was now or never.

Tara sat nervously on the metal folding chair. She had signed the book like she did every time she came. But this time was different, the guard told he to go sit. Faith was in a meeting, and would come out as soon as she could. So Tara had to wait. She wished she had brought something to read. The magazines looked ancient, and nothing she would want to read. Hesitantly she looked through the pile and came up with a National Geographic that looked like it had come out in the early 60's.

As she flipped through it, she saw someone come through the door. Deciding that watching the person would be more interesting than the magazine in her lap, she followed the man's movements with her eyes. He signed the book and talked to the guard before coming to sit down.

"Excuse me, are you here to see Faith Wilkinson?" he looked pained to say her last name, but his voice was steady and firm.

"Y-y-es," Tara stuttered, not looking into his eyes. Mentally she slapped herself. There was no reason to be nervous of a person asking a simple question. She forced herself to look up. "Wesley!" she said in surprise.

He blinked. "Tara?" he had met the woman a couple of times, when Willow had to come and help them with some magical mayhem. She had always seemed rather…quaint. He hadn't known that she knew Faith. He told her so.

She blushed, "Willow had come once. Faith and I talked a bit, and I just come to visit her now. She has nobody else."

Again, Wesley felt a pang. He had failed her. His slayer shouldn't be in jail. She should be free, fighting evil in the world, not the evil in herself. He had failed her by letting her take a walk on the dark side. "Sunnydale is a long drive from here."

"I drive from LA. We're all there now. We closed the hellmouth. Well Willow and Buffy did. We're now in LA," Tara gave him all the big news of the combined Fang Gang and Scoobies.

"And you and Willow?" Wesley asked not unkindly.

Tara refused to even look at Wesley's face. "She left us, a couple of months ago. Magic consumed her."

Wesley sat back. Willow had been consumed by magic? The sweet, quiet, unassuming girl he had wanted to sacrifice to get the mayor. She had been consumed by magic? "I'm sorry for your loss," he said finally. He couldn't believe Willow had lost control like that.

Tara smiled, "I'm getting through it. Faith and I talk. It helps."

"I wasn't aware you and Faith knew each other," Wesley admitted.

"I was with Willow when she came to inform Faith of the wedding between Angel and Buffy. It was like Willow was rubbing it in her face, and I felt bad for Faith. So I promised to come back to just talk to her. We're friends now. Angel used to come, but not any more. It's just me. And now you." Tara looked up. "What about you? Nobody knows anything about you. Angel was looking for you. He wanted to apologize for what happened six years ago."

Wesley smiled sadly. "That's nice to know, but I don't know if I'm ready for being forgiven. But I'm back in England with my aunt and uncle's family. Currently I'm raising my godson."

"This is so boring," Dawn muttered to Connor; he nodded. He was bored as she, but he was wondering what his uncle was doing. He did this every year. He went to Los Angeles for a day, but he never told Connor why he went.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Dawn proposed.

Connor looked at her as if she were crazy. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "They'll have our heads. Besides we're almost done with this stupid Parliament tour. Next is the Ministry and the family. They'll take pity on us."

"You're chicken," Dawn told him.

"Am not," Connor defended himself.

"Are to. If you weren't, you'd go with me," Dawn stuck her tongue out as if that was the only way to win.

"Fine, I'm chicken. Go off by yourself. But don't blame me if you get in trouble," Connor turned, not expecting to go off. When she did, he ran after her. "Dawn!" he hissed. "Get back here."

She turned to him, a bored look on her face. "No."

"Do you really want to get in trouble? Your dad will find out, then Uncle Percy will, and then Grandma." Connor stood back, hands crossed over his chest. "Do you really want Grandma to find out?"

Dawn thought for a moment. "She sends howlers." She thought some more. "Howlers are bad."

Connor nodded, "Now will you come?"

"Fine," Dawn told him, sticking her tongue out. "But you're still chicken." Connor glared at her as they ran to catch up.

Faith walked out of the Parole Boardroom. She had a smile on her face and a bounce on her step. She was free, granted she would be Saturday, that's when they checked in all new prisoners and checked out the ones who were to go free. And she'd be one of them.

"Hey, Faith," a passing guard stopped her. She looked up, but said nothing. "You've got visitors." She nodded and walked towards the room, the guard following. The guy had said visitors, as in plural of visitor. Did Tara bring someone? Angel perhaps? 

As she was brought into the room, she sat down at the nearest Plexiglas window and looked around. There, she saw Tara, but who was sitting next to her? He had dark hair, but was a thinner build, so it couldn't be Angel, unless he lost a lot of weight, could vampires lose weight? Maybe he had become human, like the Powers that Be had promised, but he would have come, wouldn't he? Maybe Buffy had stopped him; the other slayer never really liked her. But after what she did, who would?

The man looked up, straight into Faith's eyes. She gasped; Wesley was looking at her. She would never forget those blue eyes that had swirls of grey in them. They did not have malice in them, nor pity, they had something that almost looked like respect. What he had respect for, she did now know.

He was walking towards her now, and all Faith wanted to do was run. But she couldn't, she looked away instead.

"Faith," he said. "Look at me." She looked up. "I need your help," he said.

That put her on the defensive. "My help," she drawled. "What do you want me to do? Kill someone? Torture? I heard I was real good at that. But I'm out of that business."

Wesley was quiet for a moment. "I want you to take care of my godson for me." He didn't notice Tara standing behind him, quiet.

Faith blinked before laughing. "I'm not any kid's nanny. I'm more likely to send the kid into some kind of situation that's dangerous than to make sure his boo-boo is okay."

Wesley didn't bat an eye. "Connor can handle himself. It's less than a year as well, although you are welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like."

"She would have parole," Tara said finally.

Wesley turned and nodded. "Think about it Faith. I offered. I'll keep in touch. Do you know where you'll be staying?"

Faith shrugged, but Tara butted in. "She's staying with me. I have a little apartment that we can share."

"Fine. I promise to keep in touch." With that, Wesley nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Tara and Faith to talk.

It's done! Yay, the next part had to be broken up into two parts, 3a and 3b. 3b has a bit of foreshadowing, but 3a is funnier. Well I'm off and you better all review!


End file.
